Lo que mi corazón guarda para ti
by Hanabi-blood
Summary: One-shot, Universo Al. Inuyasha es el mejor amigo de la infancia de kagome, pero ella se da cuenta de sus sentimientos mientras que su mente se debate en decirselo o no hacerlo, aunque hay un problema más que impiden su amor, Inu&ka. Dedicado a Melissa.


Hola, espero que todos se encuentren bien, aquí estoy de nuevo con una historia nueva, de Inuyasha & Kagome, la verdad no se por que me ha dado por escribir de esta pareja en estos día, así que colocaré historias de ellos….Dejando de lado eso todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, quien solo me los presto :3,, nee? Rumiko…. Y hablando sobre el One-Shot, que en verdad es corto, ;) tarde muy poco en hacerlo y no es nada especial, pero tiene su encanto :3, asi que espero que sea de su agrado.

_Lo que mi corazón guarda para ti._

Por

Hanabi-blood

Has sido mi mejor amigo por mucho tiempo, en realidad desde que tengo memoria, mi pañuelo de lágrimas, mi confidente, y mi hermano, pero nunca me había puesto a pensar, lo que mi corazón guarda para ti…

Cuando te conocí. Un día nublado, yo jugaba en una caja de arena, tu corrías con otros niños, exactamente en un parque, mientras oía murmuros por parte tuya y de ellos, pero cuando me jalaste el cabello supe lo que tramaban, aún así no te fuiste; no sin dejarte sin un buen golpe… jajá jajá… no sabes lo mucho que me agrado ese día por que después de eso, sentí un cariño extraño por ti…

Con el tiempo me fui enamorando de ti, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Mi corazón te aclama, mi labios te reclaman y mi alma dice que te amo pero aún en este momento no sería capaz de decírtelo, tengo miedo, miedo al rechazo, ¿que pasaría si tu me dejarás por una tontería como la mía?, esa pregunta pasa por mi mente todos los días, aún así las peleas entre nosotros no cesan, pero jamás nos separamos, podemos gritarnos, yo puedo golpearte, puedo verte con otra, ponerme celosa y tu lo sabes, pero jamás nos separamos, ¿Por qué será, quien sabe?.

Estoy en el parque de siempre, esperando por tu llegada, nos vemos cada semana, ahí donde nos conocimos desde pequeños, ahora yo tengo 16 y tu 18, a veces pienso que el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido, pero me alegro de que sigamos juntos, tu mi mejor amigo y yo tu enamorada secreta, por que una vez me dijeron que no existían los amigos, pero no por la razón que piensas, si no por que uno de los dos terminaría enamorado de su compañero, y ahora me doy cuenta de que era verdad.

Te veo venir a lo lejos, aquella negra melena te delata, como siempre camino hacia ti, abrazándote, sintiendo tus manos en mi cintura, oliendo tu inconfundible fragancia, dejando reposar mi cabeza en tu pecho un momento más, para alejarme de ti.

baka, tardaste mucho esta vez. –digo disimulando estar enojada, aun que no sea así.

Yo también te extrañe, poke. –su voz sonaba irónica y esa sonrisa en su rostro no ayudaba en mucho, quise preguntar que te causa tanta gracia? Pero casi en el momento en que llego el pensamiento en mi mente, supuse que estaba roja, era normal, pero la mayoría del tiempo te reías de eso.

Tomé tu mano comenzando nuestro trayecto, sujetándola muy fuerte, como si por la mente me pasará el pensamiento de que podría perderte, aunque nunca te podría perder, ya que simplemente no eres mío; Miró tu rostro, tan varonil y perfecto que todas las chicas te creerían el hombre ideal, aparte aquellos ojos dorados que parecen querer envolverme son tan hermosos, aún así todo eso no fue lo que me enamoró de ti, si no el hecho de que siempre me cuidas, me alientas, me apoyas y siempre has estado contigo.

Sin darme cuenta dejas de caminar provocando que yo también me detenga, te miró preguntándote con mis ojos que pasa pero sin más me tomas del mentón mirando mi rostro, inspeccionándolo haciendo que nuestros alientos chocasen entre sí, me puse nerviosa pude sentir como mis piernas temblaban y como mi corazón aceleraba su ritmo.

-¿Qué… qué pasa, Inuyasha? –tu sonrisa arrogante no tarda en aparecer, mientras yo sigo esperando tu respuesta.

Keh! No es nada solo…. Este día estas diferente –De repente tu mirada cambia a uno de rencor o de furia combinada con otro sentimiento, no se cómo explicarlo pero por un momento, solo por un momento pensé que estabas celoso, lo cual me agrado en el fondo de mi corazón, haciéndome sonreír tan calidamente solo para ti.

¿no has cambiado por alguien, verdad?...-me has soltado de repente, esquivando mi mirada, mientras seguías el mismo camino.-por que si es así … yo tendría que advertirle algunas cosas… -vuelvo a tomar tu mano acariciándola por un instante, sí tan solo supieras que mi rostro ha cambiado por ti, que yo completamente he cambiado para ti.

No seas tontito, si fuera así ya te lo hubiera dicho…-ya habiendo dicho esto, sentí como apretaste mi agarré lo cual me sorprendió. A veces pienso que te importo, otras siento todo lo contrarió, pero hay un tema del cual no solemos hablar mucho, el tema de tu novia, pero mi vida es tan desgraciada al igual que el amor que siento por ti, ya que tu novia no es otra más que mi mejor amiga, mi querida amiga kikyou, por eso tu te mudaste a china con ella, por eso solo nos vemos los sábados, por esta maldición de la vida que se empeña hacerme sufrir; Te jaló de repente tomando rumbo hacia los columpios tratando de olvidar por completo ese tema, aunque yo sepa que cada vez que te vea lo recordaré, aunque yo misma me odié por tan solo pensar que te quiero, no mejor dicho que te amo, Sí; por que ese es el sentimiento que guarda mi corazón para ti…

_Como quisiera detener el tiempo  
En este instante y verte una y otra... otra vez  
Y volver a detenerlo luego  
Quisiera que se nos pasara, una y otra... otra vez  
El momento de dejarnos… no ves…_

Me siento en uno de los columpios, con mi rostro oculto por mi flequillo, para sin más sentir como tus rudas manos me dan vuelo, provocando mi sonrisa, me gusta recordar los tiempos de antaño, en los que tu me columpiabas de pequeños y este preciso momento me lo recuerda, empiezo a reír suavemente sintiendo como el aire pegaba contra mi rostro, contra mi cuerpo.

Oigo tu risa acompañando la mía, como si fuéramos dos pequeños jugando, dos pequeños que no quieren separarse, pero aún así disfrutan de la compañía del otro.

_Y estar así, haciéndonos cosquillas solo con vivir  
Sabiendo que te tengo y me tienes pa' ti  
Y una y otra… y otra vez_

El resto del día pasó demasiado rápido, aunque no quiera aceptarlo llegó la hora de separarnos, la hora del crepúsculo, aquel dulce momento en el que el cielo se cubre de diferentes matices. Como siempre nos sentamos en el pasto platicando de cosas de la vida, te miró tristemente, pero es que me duele cada vez que nos separamos, la verdad es que no te quiero ver partir como siempre, esta vez, será diferente.

ya es hora…-tu gruesa voz, llama mi atención haciendo que salga de mis pensamientos, pero cuando veo de nuevo esos ojos, toda idea de decirte lo que siento se desvanece, como si me recordarán que tu ya amas a otra persona, como si quisieran expresar muchas cosas pero no queriendo a la vez.

Es cierto…-hablo, dándote la razón. Te levantas del pasto mirándome con una sonrisa en tus labios, yo te imitó levantándome también para después abrazarme diciendo en mi oído un corto _"adiós"_ que solo logra desaparecer mi eterna sonrisa.

El silencio se hace presente, me miras de una forma nueva, demostrando demasiados sentimientos por aquellas cálidas pupilas doradas, _"entonces hasta el siguiente sábado"._ No supe que responder, de repente sentí como si la garganta se me secará, me diste la espalda dispuesto a irte, pero no sabía que decirte; sentí por un momento que si te dejaba ir de esta forma, te perdería, si eso fue lo que sentí y un pequeño vacío se formo en mi corazón, y de pronto mis mejillas se humedecieron, saliendo sin mi permiso pequeñas lágrimas que rompían mi corazón y mi alma con cada una que caía al suelo.

Pero no, ya había tomado una decisión, no importaba kikyou, no importaba nadie solo inuyasha, solo aquel joven que había osado robarle su corazón.

Estabas ya unos metros de mí, así que sin pensar siquiera en lo que te diría, grite tu nombre, corriendo rápidamente por alcanzar al amor de mi vida, a mi mejor amigo; Faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar a tu lado, y como si ya supieras que soy yo volteas en el instante en el que caigo sobre tus brazos, buscando desesperada el calor de aquellos fuertes brazos, que se aferraban a mi frágil cuerpo, como si de ello dependiera tu vida.

mi pequeña kagome… -susurraste despacio en mi oído, aún abrazándome de esa forma que me hace pensar que tu también me amas. Entonces yo digo esas palabras que clama mi alma las confiese: Inuyasha, te amo…no me importa que me digas que soy una tonta… no me importa nada, solo… -Mis frases no pudieron ser completadas, ya que este instante sentí tus suaves labios sobre los míos, moviéndolos pacientemente, regalándome un beso tierno, tal vez diciéndome que también me amabas, pasé mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello sintiendo como tu aferrabas los tuyos a mi cintura manteniendo el contacto con nuestros cuerpos, besando aún tus dulces labios, saboreándolos, hasta que deje de sentirlos, escuchando en mi oído un _"yo también te amo"._

_Besarnos hasta que llegue a estorbarnos la piel  
Hasta que los sentidos no sepan por qué  
Hasta que nos muramos si ha de ser de amor  
Hasta que más no pueda ser…._

†•● Owari ●•†

Etto… como ya se abrán dado cuenta, no lo hice con ganas, pero no sean malos nee? u.u tienen que tener piedad XDD,,, ii otra cosa no soii buena escribiendo los finales pero aqqi lo tienen,, ii por ultimo acepto Review's ii amenazas, golpes virtuales, propuestas de amantes ii mucho mas… :3

**ki o tsukete**

**saiionara… :3**


End file.
